UNA NOCHEBUENA A TU LADO
by Kyoka56
Summary: La Navidad era una de las épocas sin dudas mas importantes para ellos, después de todo solo eran dos, pero claro que las cosas este año podrían cambiar. Zero se dará cuenta que después de todo lo sucedido siente algo por ella, a pesar de que es una chupa sangre. ¿Como reaccionara súper Oto-san? ¿Le gustara la idea?


**Vampire knight pertenece a Matsuri Hino, este pequeño One shot está hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**-*************- cambio de escena**

**-aa- dialogo**

"**aa" pensamientos**

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**_

_Bueno este es como una secuela de un fanfic que estoy preparando de esta pareja, todavía no tengo bien corregidos los capítulos así que tardare un poco en subirlo ( ejem además que tengo que actualizar mi otro fanfic)_

**_UNA NOCHE BUENA A TU LADO_**

En su imaginación estaba un lúgubre lugar, oscuro, frio que ni siquiera la luz del sol entraba! y bueno no era para más!, ¡ellos eran detestables seres chupa sangre! ¿Cómo había terminado el en camino a la gran mansión de los Ithier?…

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Zero-kun?- se escuchó una cálida voz llamándolo abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a él, a su antigua compañera de escuela, su expresión era igual.

No mentira tenía algo diferente, la examino rápido con la mirada, ¡por los señores del bajo astral!, ¿enserio era ella?, ¡estaba muy cambiada!, bueno y no era para tanto después de todos aquellos acontecimientos que la convirtieron en la protegida de la asociación, ella se había transformado en un odios ser….un asqueroso puro.

Pero no había sido su culpa, por ella corría esa sangre y tarde o temprano se sabría la verdad, pero regresando a lo importante, ¿De dónde habían salido esas curvas?

Realmente parecía imponente pero a la vez`` tan suave y hule bien…" ¿suave? ¡Le estaba diciendo suave a un ser despreciable! Bueno no podía negar que su olor era mil veces mejor que el de su antiguo amor, su Yuki, corrección su ex -Yuki, ¡Sí que algo andaba malo con el!

-¿Nee Zero-kun?..- lo volvió a llamar preocupada por la reacción del muchacho, el peli plata no se había dado cuenta pero ella ya estaba a escasos centímetros para que sus narices rosaran.

Se alertó y le gruño para que se alejara

-"¿Qué quieres Waka… ya no le podía llamar así, ahora ella tenía otro apellido ¿Cómo era? A si…Ithier"

-¿Qué quieres Ithier…?- le respondió secamente, a ella ya no le importaba su poco amabilidad, después de todo el siempre seria Zero.

-Oto-san y yo pensamos que…mm….. ¿! Que si te gustaría pasar la navidad con nosotros!?- grito un poco sonrojada. Zero abrió los ojos como platos, ¿era enserio? Ellos lo estaban invitando ¡ellos! ¡La peor de todas las familias de sanguijuelas!

Zero estaba meditando seriamente la invitación de esa familia ¡Podría ser una trampa!, ¡tal vez el patriarca Ithier trataría de matarlo y su hija también estaba en el complot!..

* * *

Por su parte la rubia, miraba con detenimiento esos hermosos ojos amatistas, esos ojos que la habían salvado de Vladimir, en el momento que la libro de su cruel destino, un sentimiento de cariño y amor se alojó en su corazón, no podía negarlo, sus instintos se habían agudizado y ahora podía sentir el aroma de Zero que para ella era de los exquisito.

Ya había hablado con súper Oto-san , de ese extraño sentimiento por el cazador, lo cual no fue tomado de buena forma por su Oto-san, de hecho la primera vez que se lo dijo se puso furioso, que incluso pensaba en ira a matar a Zero por tratar de quitarle a su pequeña princesa.

Bueno, bueno después de todo el hecho que fueran puros no quitaba el hecho que su Oto-san tuviera cierto parecido con Kaien, ¿no? Pues NO Él era mil veces peor.

Sonrió pensando en las reacciones infantiles del "Grandísimo señor Ithier"

* * *

Zero volvió a mirar a la rubia solo para verla sonreír, se veía muy linda….!ahhh estúpidas hormonas! Se repitió mientras de su boca salía la respuesta a la propuesta de las sanguijuelas.

-Acepto…- hablo el cazador mirando los grandes ojos cafés matizados. ¿Qué? Él había aceptado, pero ni siquiera razono la invitación, ¡las palabras salieron sin su consentimiento!

La rubia no podía aguantar su felicidad, él había aceptado, se inclinó y agradeció por haber aceptado la invitación.

-Arigatou, Zero-kun para nosotros será un honor tenerte en nuestra casa- Sayori volvió a sonreír de manera dulce a al cazador, cosa que lo estremeció, causando un muy leve y apenas perceptible color rosado en sus mejillas.

-¡Nos vemos el martes¡-Se despido saliendo de la oficina, lo último que Zero miro fue su hermosa cabellera rubia, que se movía con el viento

¡Demonios! Y el que se había jurado no volverse a enamorar de un puro, ¡de un asqueroso puro!, pero tenía que aceptarlo, esa opresión en su pecho no era otra cosa que amor, amor por aquel hermoso ser que había salido de su oficina dejando impregnada su fragancia. Golpeo la pared con violencia mientras se trataba de calmar su sed, tomándose cinco pastillas de sangre de un solo golpe.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Si, así había sido como había llegado a tal situación, suspiro profundamente, solo para darse cuenta que ya estaba en su tan ansiado destino, la limosina de las sanguijuelas se detuvo y el mayordomo le abrió la puerta. Zero salió, con un hermoso traje negro y su cabello hacia atrás, llevaba una rosa violeta en el bolsillo de su saco, demostraba gran elegancia. Camino hacia la puerta de la mansión, solo para que antes de tocarla un grupo de doncellas de compañía personal de Sayori lo llevaron a la estancia de la esplendorosa familia.

* * *

Zero no lo podía creer, la casa por dentro estaba llena de muchos focos de colores y un inmenso árbol que se encontraba en medio de las escaleras, adornado de todo tipo de cosillas.

Simplemente no lo podía entender, la primera vez que vio al ``Poderoso Chupa sangre Ithier" le dio otro aire, él se veía cruel y despiadado que incluso llego a pensar que él era el que estaba detrás de todo el asunto con Vladimir. Lo cual resulto ser mentira, pero aun así no le daba buena espina. ``La única cosa extraña "era que ¡no había más personas aparte de el!

* * *

Pero tenía una razón, incluso entre los grandes puros había distinción, en el caso de los Ithier, era diferente el consejo no los quería, hacia lo más posible por deshacerse de ellos y no porque rompieran reglas ni nada por el estilo, el simple hecho era que esa familia podía sin dudarlo destruir todo a su paso, incluso se rumorea que los Kuran querían terminar con ellos.

Zero miro con tristeza la sala, por alguna razón recordó cuando el también sufrió el rechazo, la presciencia del "Poderoso puro" lo alero y gruñó dentro de sí al verlo.

-Buenas noches cazador, como sabrás para mí no es un gusto tenerte aquí, pero bueno mi hija me convenció, por favor siéntate.- comento el vampiro rubio cenizo mientras el mismo se sentaba en uno de los sillones, el cazador prosiguió a hacer lo mismo y sentarse frente al puro. Las miradas eran asesinas, ambos hombres no se soportaban las chispas de corriente eléctrica chocaban intermitentemente.

Por un lado el cazador, no se iba a dejar hacer menos por el puro y lo retaba con la mirada, mientras el puro ardía de celos y coraje porque sabía que su hija estaba enamorada del tonto aquel y como cualquier padre sobreprotector quería lo mejor para su pequeña hija.

Justo en el momento donde las emociones estaban a flote, la joven llego corriendo a la sala, para ver a su padre y Zero mirándose con odio, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la princesa hasta que ella hablo.

-¿Oto-san, Estas bien? – interrogo Sayori pasando su mano en frente de los ojos de su padre, Mrs. Ithier reacciono.

-¡Claro que si pequeña!- dijo el puro sonriéndole a su niña

Zero volvió a respirar tratando de contener su odio hacia ese hombre, y miro a Sayori, llevaba un lindo vestido rojo con tonos verdes muy navideño, su cabello estaba recogido en un moñito y ella se veía muy linda….

Las hormonas lo volvían a traicionar, lo cual no fue desapercibido por Mrs. Ithier quien lo miro amenazante.

-Ithier-sama la cena ya está servida- hablo una de las doncellas, cortando la tensión del momento, los tres prosiguieron a retirarse al comedor.

La cena fue tranquila, aunque la tensión seguía a flor de piel, por más que Sayori intento amenar las cosas, no podía aquellos dos eran imparables.

* * *

Por fin después de la no tan pacifica cena, las campanadas anunciando las doce de la noche llegaron y la felicidad en la casa Ithier creció, todos se abrazaban, bueno casi todos, Mrs. Ithier no abrazaría al cazador iba contra su moral y de igual forma.

Sayori se acercó a Zero en un momento de descuido de su padre

-¡Feliz Navidad Zero-kun!- menciono la rubia ¡quien no abrazo al peli plata temiendo su rechazo! ¡Por supuesto que él no la iba dejar ahí sola!, la acerco sutilmente y la abrazo. Sus pieles se erizaron, podían sentir sus respiraciones y como el latido de sus corazones se hacia uno. Para Zero era magnifico, Sayori era como una pequeña oveja muy suave y tibia, la acerco más a él para poder captar mejor su esencia.

Yori estaba muy feliz y emocionada, tanto que podía sentir como en esos instantes el rubor subía a sus mejillas llegando incluso a sus orejas, pero era agradable recibir un abrazo de esa persona especial, era lo que deseaba su regalo de Navidad, Zero le había hecho la noche…

Una de las doncellas, al ver a ambos enamorados que eran tan fríos decidió hacer algo más divertido y en el momento que se iban separando los empujo debajo de un muérdago.

-¡Oh!¡ Están debajo de un muérdago! ¡Deben de besarse!- chillo la doncella, causando un sonrojo en Zero y otro tono de rojo mayor en Yori, súper Oto-san gruño, pero debía de aceptarlo era una tradición.

-No yo no creo que….- la rubia fue callada cuando Zero pego sus labios a los suyos, podía sentir como parecían estar hechos para estar juntos, después de unos segundos Yori comenzó a corresponderle al cazador colocando sus manos en su cuello y el en su cintura.

Era un beso lleno de amor, pasaron algunos minutos en donde su tierno beso fue pasando a una etapa más pasional y estos se besaban pasionalmente, pero cuidando no ser tan descarados. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno y una fina línea de saliva los unía.

-Te amo zero….-declaro la rubia mirando hacia otro lado, el cazador tomo su barbilla y la jalo tiernamente para que sus ojos se encontraran.

-Te amo.. Sayori..- esas palabras fueron casi arrancadas del pecho del cazador que beso la frente de la joven.

-¡Kya!- se oyeron algunos gritos de las doncellas

En ese momento donde Zero se disponía dar otro beso a la joven fue llevada lejos de él, por un súper Oto-san furioso que jalo a Sayori y la abrazo.

-¡No me vas a quitar a mi yori-chan!-chillo el puro que paso de ser un temible vampiro a convertirse en un Chibi vampiro que derramaba lagrimas dramáticamente y a la vez miraba con odio a Zero.

Zero se les acerco y jalo el otro brazo de Sayori trayéndola hacia sí, la batalla por ella comenzó, mientras de su frente se hacía cada vez más grande una gota de agua. Aquellos dos parecían niños peleando por un dulce, pero bueno parecía que el destino quería eso y que su familia fuera así…

-Feliz Navidad Oka-san- susurro Sayori mirando hacia la cúpula de la mansión.

* * *

**¡Hola! Para mis queridos fans de Zeyori, he traído un One Shot, bueno ya mero se acerca navidad y ah! Estas fechas me deprimen…..pero bueno son de mucha felicidad.**

**Bueno espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios, críticas y bueno todo lo que quieran.**

**Gracias** _**Angie Darcy**_** que me sigue y es fan del Zeyori y todas las parejas con Yori-chan.**

**¡Nos vemos!¡ Pyon-desu! :3**


End file.
